Voy A Seguir Este Viaje Retorcido Contigo
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: —Vienes a mi casa, me la chupas, te la meto hasta que grites como una zorra, me corro y te largas –me respondió aquel tipo que solo me mostraba su torso a través de la webcam, delgado y con una camiseta negra de tirantes. Lemmon. OneShot.


Título: Voy a seguir este viaje retorcido contigo.

Categorías: Drama/ ¿Romance?

Advertencias: Lemmon.

Capítulo: 1/1.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89

* * *

><p><em>Voy a seguir este viaje retorcido contigo<em>

_**Tweek POV**_

—Quiero sexo rápido, sin conversaciones, compromisos o complicaciones –le escribí vía chat.

—Vienes a mi casa, me la chupas, te la meto hasta que grites como una zorra, me corro y te largas –me respondió aquel tipo que solo me mostraba su torso a través de la webcam, delgado y con una camiseta negra de tirantes.

—Dame dirección –no me lo pensé dos veces, a pesar de no haberle visto ni la cara.

—Calle Métamorphose, 23. Segundo piso.

—Voy para allá. Tardaré 15 minutos a pie.

—Te esperaré con el pene listo para follarte–respondió, y ambos cerramos la ventana del chat.

A toda prisa cogí mi chaqueta verde y salí a la calle en busca de mi polvo. A buen paso logré llegar en menos de lo que esperaba. Toqué al telefonillo de aquel portal enorme y alguien me abrió. Después, a través de una antigua y amplia escalera de madera ascendí hasta la segunda planta. Había dos puertas. Dudé un momento, pero acabó abriéndose la de la derecha. Me acerqué y la empujé para abrirla del todo. Después, la cerré tras de mí y miré hacia el interior de la casa. Me quedé sorprendido al verle.

Se trataba de un chico de unos veinte años. Vestía la camiseta de tirantes negra, una gorra y un pantalón de chándal también negro en el que se levantaba una monstruosa tienda de campaña. No. Mi corazonada no me había engañado. Era atractivo, con barba de tres días y cabello algo largo de color negro. Tenía cara de bruto.

Me hizo una seña para que me acercase y sin mediar palabra me arrodillé, cerré los ojos, separé los labios y comencé a chuparle y a besuquearle aquella anaconda escondida tras la tela gruesa del pantalón de chándal con el logotipo de Adidas. El muy chulo (N/A: ¡Ay! Me acordé de Butters *o*) me sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y me guiaba en los movimientos. Todo él desprendía un aroma dulzón que se entremezclaba con el de su propia virilidad, la cual supuraba por cada poro de su piel.

Era brusco en sus maneras y me cogía la cabeza con demasiada fuerza, así que yo hacía lo que podía y recorría el montículo formado por su rabazo hasta medio muslo, que es donde le llegaba aquel badajo moruno. Le debió de entrar calor, porque se deshizo de la camiseta de tirantes, dejando al aire un torso delgado con unas tetas algo marcaditas y unos pezones pequeños y rosados. Era lampiño. Al tirar un poco hacia debajo de la cintura del pantalón me enseñó su rasurado pubis, la base de su rabote y unas curvas praxitelianas que eran un primor.

Ahora el calor me entró a mí y me quité la chaqueta, quedándome solo con mi camiseta de tirantes verde limón. Él aprovechó para liberar al monstruo. ¡Y vaya monstruo! Lo que debían de ser 21 centímetros de gordo pepino me golpeó en plena cara, dejándome aturdido por un instante. Aunque el chico me ayudó rápidamente a situarme, pues se agarró el cimbel por la base y guió su circuncidado y redondísimo cabezón hasta mi boca, el cual me la llenaba casi por entero y empujando solo lograba metérmela hasta la mitad del tronco.

La sostuve por la base, el soltó mi cabeza y me dejó hacer, incrustándomela lentamente y poco a poco en todo el hocico, pero no consiguiendo que me entrara más de la mitad, con aquel saborazo salado, a rico meado salobre.

Viendo que no lograba hacerme con su troncazo, volvió a agarrarme de la nuca con una de sus grandes manos y empezó a bombearme dentro de la boca con unos movimientos de cadera que me dejaron anonadado. ¡Menuda pericia! El tipo arrugaba la cara, como haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, pero el caso es que el rabo ya me entraba en casi toda su brutal longitud.

—Dame besos en el capullo –me pidió de pronto, y sacándomela de la boca empecé a darle besos y a jugar con mis labios sobre aquel cabezón voluminoso y rosado, logrando arrancarle suspiros de gozo. Luego volvió a darme para mamar y me agarré a sus duras y pálidas nalgas para sobrellevar las embestidas que me daba.

Abrí mis ojos y miré hacia arriba. Sus pezones se habían puesto erectos y contemplé con más detenimiento la belleza de aquel Eros veinteañero.

—¿Eres Americano? –le pregunté.

—Sí –asintió.

—¡Qué morbo! –y él sonrió.

Me dolían las rodillas y tan solo llevaba cinco minutos chupando rabo. Sin previo aviso me la sacó de la boca, me hizo mirarle, se inclinó hacia mí y me besó. Fue un beso intenso y quizás con demasiada saliva. Era la primera vez que me mareaba con un chico. Pero en seguida se separó de mí y me volvió a obligar con sus manos a que mamara el pene.

Esta vez me quitó la camiseta y él se sacó el chándal por los tobillos, quedándose desnudo. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, esta vez evitando que se la dejara de chupar, y empezó a arrastrar su mano por mi espalda, hacia abajo, hasta llegar a mi culo. Introdujo su mano por debajo de mi pantalón vaquero y me apretujó la nalga. Su pene parecía cada vez más erecta dentro de mi boca. Volvió a sacármela y me besó otra vez. Era como si el chico estuviera enloqueciendo cada vez más. Tiró de mí hacia arriba, me besó de nuevo y de un tirón casi me arranca el pantalón, que cayó hasta mis rodillas.

Después se humedeció un dedo y lo introdujo entre mis nalgas, en buscar del agujero de mi culo. Con la mano libre me sujetaba la nuca y abusaba con su lengua de mi boca en lo que era un beso muy húmedo y cerdo. Si así besaban los chicos, aquello era un pecado de lo más lascivo. Me gustaba tanto como me besaba aquel tío, que tuve que sujetarle yo también de la nuca, alargando aquellos juegos con la lengua.

Sin pudor, me empujó y choqué de espaldas contra la pared del pasillo, después me cogió de la mano, me arrastró hasta un cuarto en penumbra y con fuerza y violencia me lanzó sobre una cama, cayendo boca abajo.

Con mi culo expuesto en aquella posición, el americano se abalanzó entre mis nalgas e introdujo su violadora lengua. Igual como había hecho en mi boca, ahora lo hacía en mi culo, profanándolo con buena cantidad de saliva, ruidos y escupitajos obscenos que conseguían que yo lo relajara para que él fuera accediendo a mi más íntimo lugar.

No sé decir si el tío era un auténtico experto en el beso negro o un auténtico cerdo, pues tras su lengua, el muy cabrón paseaba por mi agujero su nariz, toda su cara, luego su barbilla, quedando con su rostro completamente empapado de sus propias babas y del limpio sudor de mi raja del culo. Parecía que no se hubiera comido nunca un culo. O que fuera el último que se iba a comer. Era un ansioso, descargando fuertes bocas en la carne de mis nalgas.

Eché mi mano hacia atrás y agarré sus gruesos testículos depilados. Él se colocó sobre mí, me echó la barbilla hacia atrás y buscó mi boca con la suya. Noté toda la largura de su arqueado cipote sobre mi raja del culo y supe lo que venía a continuación.

Apuntó con su pene mi agujero, se apoyó en él y sin problema comencé a engullirlo centímetro a centímetro. No sabría decir cuál de los dos estábamos más impresionado, pues yo disfruté de todo aquel pene exquisito y él no se lo esperaba. Finalmente, eché mi cara hacia atrás y le miré con deleite. Él sonrió contento ante la capacidad que tenía mi culo para tragar penes. Unimos nuestras bocas mientras él aprovechaba a anclarse dentro de mí hasta que sus bolas tremendamente colgantes se juntaron con las mías, reposando las unas sobre las otras.

Arqueé la espalda cuando la sacó un poco de mis adentros y volvió a hundirla como un puñal. Gemí y me arqueé aún más cuando comenzó a tomar ritmo. Me empezaba a follar poco a poco. Yo echaba mi mano hacia atrás y le cogía del muslo para sentirle más si es que aquello fuera posible, porque ya le sentía entero, rozando lo más hondo de mis entrañas con tan tremendo pene.

Entonces se tumbó de costado sobre el colchón y me puso en la misma posición, sosteniéndome una pierna arriba y permitiendo que yo me pajeara al tiempo que echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y nos besábamos. Su forma de follar era impresionante. Aquella experiencia que demostraba sus embestidas me hacían pensar que aquel tío era un semental profesional. Debía de dedicarse a ser puto, porque no era normal lo bien que follaba, lo que me hacía gemir mientras él sólo gruñía de placer en mi oído.

Me estuvo follando en aquella postura durante diez larguísimos minutos que me hacían sentir agotado, como si estuviera corriendo la maratón. Exhausto y sudoroso. Y entonces volvió a cambiarme de posición y me puso boca arriba, comenzando a hacerme el mejor misionero de mi vida, mirándonos cara a cara y viendo su mueca de cabrón de barrio o traficante de drogas.

—¡Qué forma de follar, cabrón! –le dije. —¡Cómo me gusta! Me estás destrozando. —Él sonrió. –No pares, por favor –le rogué. –Me estás dando mucho placer.

—¿Qué edad tienes? –me preguntó de repente.

—Dieciséis –contesté incrédulo.

Él volvió a sonreír, detuvo sus embestidas y me besó, pero esta vez más pausadamente y con más ternura.

—Aún eres muy inocente –comentó.

—Pues quítame tú toda la inocencia –le pedí. –Quiero que lo hagas.

Él sonrió y me sacó el pene.

—Ponte a cuatro patas –me indicó, como si fuera su puta.

Noté como colocaba nuevamente su pene a la entrada de mi culo y me penetraba a fondo, haciendo que el que ahora sonriera fuera yo, con un enfermizo regocijo en las tripas al notar aquella salchicha americana en lo más hondo de mí.

—Dieciséis años –se deleitó diciendo mi edad, y comenzó con un mete—saca lento pero muy intenso, dándome a probar con tiempo suficiente cada tramo de la carne de su pene.

Mis rodillas no aguantaron y caí tumbado boca abajo, mientras él continuaba con la folla—folla y yo llevaba mi mano hacia atrás, a la desesperada, para sobarle su dura y redonda nalga al tiempo que me follaba.

—¿Estás disfrutando?

—Mucho –respondí.

—Quieres jugar con mi pene tú.

—Sí, ¿Cómo?

Se salió de mí, me hizo levantarme y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba.

—Cabálgame –me pidió.

Mis ojos brillaron con lujuria. Me acuclillé sobre su trabuco y comencé a clavármelo sin desclavar mis pupilas de las suyas. Él gimió y yo jadeé de gusto como una zorra. No aguantó, se abalanzó sobre mí sin sacármela y comenzó a violarme brutalmente, sin dejarme posibilidad de que fuera yo quien llevara la voz cantante.

—¡Cabrón! ¡Cabrón! –me decía. –Eres un demonio. Con dieciséis años y te gusta tanto el pene.

—Sí, sí –jadeaba yo.

Durante la siguiente media hora, el chico me folló en trece posiciones diferentes, a cual más circense. Y si he de ser sincero llegó un momento en que yo quería parar, pues la comezón y el dolor en mi culo comenzaron a ser insoportables. Me follaba demasiado duro y a mí me quemaba por dentro. Es más, tenía la sensación de que en algún lugar me había provocado algún pequeños desgarro.

—No puedo más –solté inconscientemente. –No quiero más.

De pronto, él paró en seco y me miró.

—¿No quieres más? –preguntó incrédulo.

—Me duele –gimoteé casi sin voz.

Él pareció no procesar aquella información y durante un minuto se quedó callado, mirándome. Creí que iba a proseguir con sus embestidas cuando de repente se salió de mí.

—¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres que me corra ya?

—Sí. Quiero que te corras dentro de mí –le pedí extasiado. –Pero me duele mucho.

—Bien –aceptó. –Me pajeo un poco y te la meto dentro otra vez para preñarte como a una puta. ¿Te parece?

Yo asentí y pensé que, en parte, había cortado un poco el asunto de la situación, pero es que realmente aquel americano me había reventado totalmente y me había saciado tanto el culo que ni siquiera me quedaban fuerzas o ganas para correrme. Pero estaba claro que quería el trofeo de mi esfuerzo y por eso quería llevarme la gran corridota de aquellos cojonazos en mi culo.

El tipo empezó a pajearse. Gordísimas venas surcaban su ariete de carne. Parecía tremendamente hinchada y a punto de escupir toda su leche. Y sin avisarme, el muy hijo de puta se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo y me la clavó de una estocada hasta el fondo, empezó otra vez con su rítmica follada, y sintiendo como mi garganta escupía jadeos, blasfemias y alaridos de gozo y dolor, de repente aquel pene comenzó a regar de esperma mi interior.

Mis ojos estaban desencajados y abiertos como platos y los de él estaban fuertemente cerrados, pues las convulsiones le hacían darme penetraciones más hondas y más lechosas. Se corría como un verdadero bastardo. Sin más, todo acabó. Me la sacó de golpe, me agarró la cabeza y me pidió que se la limpiara.

—Déjamela limpia. Disfruta de mi leche ahora –comentó orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Sí, joder –gimoteé al sentir las primeras gotas de semen sobre mi lengua.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta tu semen –comenté, paladeándolo y terminando de limpiar la blanquecina película que había quedado sobre la piel de su pene. Lo dejé reluciente.

Me dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas y me sonrió. Después me besó, compartiendo así el sabor de su propia leche y acto seguido me señaló mi ropa y me habló.

—Vístete rápido y lárgate de aquí. No estoy relajado del todo y, o te violo hasta dejarte inconsciente o me lío a darte de hostias hasta quedarme a gusto –amenazó.

Y le creí. Su pene, a pesar de la corrida, no había perdido su erección en lo más mínimo. Y lo de las hostias, me descargó sin venir a cuento una en toda la cara, dejándomela adormecida y con hormigueo. Aún así, me envalentoné y le di unos cuantos chupetones en los testículos que él recibió con gusto y con una nueva sonrisa en su cara.

—Eres un vicioso –comentó.

—Me encanta lo que tienes entre las piernas –respondí.

Me vestí a toda prisa y me acerqué a la puerta para irme. Él me detuvo entonces, me sujetó de la cabeza y comenzó a besarme. Yo hice lo propio y le correspondí. Él también se había vuelto a vestir. Así nos estuvimos enrollando durante varios minutos. Después nos separamos obnubilados y nos miramos a los ojos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunté.

—No te lo puedo decir. ¿Y tú?

—Yo soy Tweek.

—Eres precioso, Tweekers–me dijo el americano con su acento americano.

—¿Volverás a follarme algún día? –le pregunté inocente. –Sé dónde vives.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Mañana vuelvo a América. Hace dos años que vivo en París. Esta es la casa de Donovan –explicó. –Pero nunca voy a olvidar la follada que te he dado esta tarde. Has sido muy buen chico, Tweekers.

—Tú has sido increíble –declaré todavía sin creer lo tremendo del polvo.

Me dio de nuevo un beso y me abrió la puerta.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Shinigami Out.<p> 


End file.
